Episode 7862 (9th May 2012)
Plot Tina and Terry continue to bicker but when Terry begins discussing the fire that Tommy will set in Se7enth Hea7en, Tina storms out unable to listen to Terry manipulate Tommy any more. Eileen is shocked when Paul asks her to watch Lesley for him while he goes back to the home. Knowing that they can't cope caring for Lesley full-time, Eileen tells Paul that he needs to sort something out. A guilty Sunita can't escape quickly enough after Dev and Aadi return victorious from the golf tournament, Kirsty doesn't get off to the best of starts when she fails to bite her tongue and lashes out at the other machinists. Eileen tries to get some money back from her failed holiday with Paul but gets rejected, Lesley becomes confused about her sprained wrist and accuses Eileen of hurting her. Wanting to calm her down, Eileen suggests a walk and goes upstairs to fetch their coats leaving Lesley alone. Kirsty, wanting to make amends for her earlier outburst, offers to do the cake run but is shot down. Fiz, shocked at seeing Kirsty so upset, offers a friendly shoulder and advice to get the others on her side. Eileen is left mortified when Lesley uses the telephone to make a 999 call to the police reporting her for assault. In the Rovers, Terry creates a scene to give himself an alibi but Tina is terrified when Norris informs everyone that a police car has just pulled into the Street. Believing it is for Tommy, Tina rushes off to stop him from making a massive mistake. Paul is left seething when he walks in on Norris gossiping in The Kabin about the incident with the police. Tina and Terry come to blows in Se7enth Hea7en when, seeing that Tommy hasn't started the fire, Terry takes matters in to his own hands. Tina begins to call the police but Terry moves to grab the phone and shoves Tina leaving her unconscious on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karl Munro - John Michie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Se7enth Hea7en building site Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *As happened in 2010 and 2011, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm throughout the week, between two episodes of ITV's Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina catches Tommy about to set fire to the club and begs him not to go through with Terry's hare-brained scheme; a police officer arrives to question Eileen and Paul about Lesley's injury; and Kirsty opens up to workmate Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (8th place). *A trailer for the following episode was played just before this episode's end credits. Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns